


Pyrrhic

by Rottingbabe



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rottingbabe/pseuds/Rottingbabe
Summary: “The past is never where you think you left it.“
Relationships: Logan/Ororo Munroe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Black Hole Sun

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted upload a new version of Pyrrhic, a story I wrote and deleted in 2019. I rewrote some chapters, took some completely out, etc. This is still based on the “Death of Wolverine” comics! I wanted to write an alternate part where Ororo left with Logan instead of staying behind.  
> Quote from Katherine Anne Porter  
> (The Black Hole Sun lyrics and Marvel characters used do NOT belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a basically a re-upload of Pyrrhic, but edited. I’ve added some stuff and taken some stuff out, but it still follows the same storyline of the first version of Pyrrhic. If you read that version, this version should be WAY better. Enjoy <3

Ororo listened to Reed tell Logan the bad news. She turned to look at Logan, seeing the denial written all over his face and pain in his eyes, even though he tried his best to keep a straight face. She didn’t like seeing him like his at all.

_No_.

She couldn’t  _stand_ seeing him like this. 

“Is there nothing, absolutely nothing you can do?”   
  
“I’m doing everything and anything I can,” He gave her a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry Ororo.”

She thought back to when she lost her powers. Feeling so vulnerable, so angry. In someways lost. You live with it so much that it becomes apart of you. Apart of your daily life, apart of your identity. You could even say it becomes who you are .

There was a part of this entire situation that Ororo just couldn’t accept.

Maybe it was the possibility of Logan being able to die? Him being vulnerable like everyone else? The fact that maybe he would be unexpectedly be taken away from her? Ororo was just so tired of losing the people she loved the most. Tired of losing, tired of death being at her every corner. She was just so fucking _tired_ in general. Physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted.

“Well are there any precautions we can take?” she asked. 

She took Logan’s left hand into hers and rubbed it, careful not to accidentally rub near the three red cuts, still fresh from the night before last when he accidentally popped them out after a bad dream. His hand relaxed at her touch, but the rest of him was still tense and rigid.

“Well, he can try his best to not get a concussion,” He turned towards Logan and gave him a look that only meant more bad news. “I’ll know this will be difficult for you, but please, please do not use your claws.”

—

The car ride after leaving Reed’s office was silent until Ororo turned on the radio. She fumbled through the stations until she landed on one that was playing the beginning of ‘Black Hole Sun’. She couldn’t help but to look at Logan’s weary face while he softly sung the lyrics of ‘Black Hole Sun’.

_“'_ _Neath the black the sky looks dead  
_ _Call my name through the cream  
_ _And I'll hear you scream again,”_

“You’re not worried Logan?” She felt so _uneasy_. Something just didn’t sit right in her spirit.

“About what ‘Ro?” He quickly glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes before putting his attention back on the road.

“About your, your thing-“

“‘My healing factor? She nodded her head. “Nope. Not really.”

“But-“

“‘Ro, I’m gonna be alright. Don’t you worry about me.”

She mumbled something he couldn’t hear before closing her eyes and resting her head on the window, trying to clear her mind of any negative thoughts and concerns.

_“_ _Hang my head, drown my fear,_ ” He exhaled.  _“Till you all just disappear.”_

_“Black hole sun, won't you come  
And wash away the rain?”_

His voice began to sound desperate almost, like he was pleading to a higher power for solutions to his problems.

Logan stopped at a stop sign and looked over at Ororo, who had drifted off to sleep by now. A smile crept onto his face as he looked at her resting face, her beautiful features were highlighted by the dim moonlight. He loved her, he appreciated her, and there wasn’t a damn thing he wouldn’t do for her.

But,

The longer he looked at her, the heavier his heart felt. 

He felt...guilty.

Guilty because he knew that he was gonna do something he shouldn’t. He was going to leave her to do something that could possibly cost him his life. He didn’t even know how he would tell her. He didn’t have the heart to. Not right now at least.

Why was this so hard?

The last thing he wanted to do was add anymore stress. Ororo had already been through so much and he knew that. He just didn’t want to cause her anymore pain.

His smile faded as he realized that their days together were probably numbered. The dreams of them settling down and starting a family that she would tell him about with bright eyes were slowly becoming distant. 

He shook his head, trying not to think about it, but the image of a devastated Ororo with tears streaming down her cheeks kept running through his head.

But he had to do it, he had been putting it off for too long anyway. He wished it didn’t have to be this way though.

”I’m sorry ‘Ro,” He whispered, hoping that somehow she heard his hushed apology. “I wished things could’ve been different, but you probably understand. Right?”


	2. Didn’t I Blow Your Mind This Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this wasn’t apart of the original story, BUT Let Go by Ark Patrol (it’s such an amazing song). So I wanted to write a chapter based that and replace chapter 2 from the older version.  
> Excuse me in advance for any mistakes made!

He stepped out of the car and looked around before entering the sketchy bar. He walked in with his hands tucked deeply into his pockets, the smell of alcohol, tobacco smoke, and some possible bodily fluids hit him instantly. It wasn’t the classiest place, but the drinks were cheap and the occasional bar fights provided entertainment.  


He sat down on a stool and waved at the bartender.  


”The usual.”  


The bartender placed a beer in front of him and left quickly. Usually he would make small talk, but tonight was just so busy that he had no time to. This bar was never busy, but that didn’t matter. He had bigger things to worry about. 

———

Logan watched the football game as he finished his second beer. He was a hockey guy, but he did find American football interesting sometimes. Emphasis on sometimes.

“You look sad,” He ignored the person that sat in front of his view of the tv, blocking him from seeing the touchdown that made everyone in the bar cheer and give high-fives.

“Hello?” She said impatiently. He was going to tell her to ‘scram’, but then he did a double take. The woman looked so much like Jean at first. He looked again and realized that she didn’t look like Jean at _all_. He most definitely didn’t need another drink. Her eyes were sunken and her skin looked dry and cracked. He wanted her to get away from him quickly. She gave him a smile, revealing that she barely had enough teeth to even call it a smile. 

”What’s wrong sugah?” She gave him an unattractive pouty look that almost made him want to puke. “I know something that could cheer you up,”

Logan looked forward and said nothing, knowing that her intentions weren’t on having a quick therapy session at the bar counter.

“Oh come on,” She placed a hand on his shoulder only for him to swat it away and give her a look that screamed “leave me alone”.

”You don’t have to be an asshole!” The redhead gave him a nasty look back before quickly getting out of her seat. He watched her walk over to a very muscular man that had to be at least 6 feet and 5 inches and point over to him. That there was his cue to leave. Not that he was scared or anything, far from that, but he really didn’t want to get into a fight over a someone he would hopefully never see again. He slapped some crumpled dollars on the counter and left. He drove back home while shouting the words to ‘God’s Country’ by Blake Shelton without a care in the world. He rolled the windows down and let the wind ruffle his hair as he sped down the backroads. The question on how he was going to tell Ororo he was leaving was all the way in the back of his mind. He was avoiding it anyway. 

———

Ororo quickly noticed that something was off as she woke up. Besides her pounding head, there was no arms around her, no feet intertwined with hers, or soft snoring in her ears. Her bed was cold and empty and it didn’t feel right without Logan, who was currently no where to be found. She picked up her phone to read the time and check her notifications, the bright blue light made her headache worse.

2 am exactly. What a weird time to wake up.

She thought about calling Logan to at least see where he was, but she decided to give him some space. The news was hard for him too and she knew he needed some time alone to at least process everything.

She forced down her last ibuprofen without water before quietly stepping out of bed and making her way to her shower, wanting nothing more to get yesterday’s filth off of her. She turned on the shower and gave it a minute to get to the specific temperature she liked, undressing in the meanwhile.

She stared in the mirror for a minute. These last few years had not been kind to her mentally, but she still looked good. It was kind of surprising. With all the changes, the deaths and births, new beginnings and endings in her personal and professional life, she was surprised that she was still standing. Barely, but standing is standing. Besides, Ororo had lived through worse. She’d get by. She always have.

She chuckled to herself, who would’ve thought Logan would’ve been one of the only constants in her life through all of this? Maybe that’s why they were so close to begin with. No matter what happened they would (usually) always have each other to run back to. Now she wasn’t so sure.

———

Logan quietly opened the door to Ororo’s room hoping that he could sneak into her bed without her noticing, he knew that she didn’t like when he would disappear late at night, even if she said she didn’t mind. 

“Where have you been?” She threw away the match she used to light the candles around her room before sitting on the side of her bed.

He could’ve told her that he’d had been at a bar, but instead he replied with just ”out”. He was trying his best to avoid a conversation that he really didn’t want to have. 

“Oh.” She inspected something she was holding in her lap.

“What’s that?”

”This?” She brushed some dust off of the object she was holding. “Just my father’s record player.”   
  
“I haven’t seen one of those in years. I can remember when those first came out.” He laughed, realizing how old that sentence alone made him.

”Me either, forgot I even had it.” She placed it to the side and pulled out a box of worn vinyls. “Could you believe my grandmother held on to this for decades? That reminds me, I need to call her later.”  
  
She picked up the record player and placed on her table, plugging the slightly bent prongs into the outlet that was just as old, if not older. She placed the record on the turntable very carefully, and placed the needle somewhere in the middle of it, stepping back in amazement as the first notes of ‘When You Get Right Down to It’ by the Delfonics began to play at a low volume.

“It still works,”

She sat on the side of her bed and put the box of vinyls in her lap. “You know can sit down.” She hated that he was acting so weird.

He sat by her while she hummed softly and tapped her foot as she looked through the box.

”Heh,” He looked at the names of the groups in the box. “I forgot half of these groups even existed.” The Temptations, Aretha Franklin, the Supremes, the Bee Gees, the Isley Brothers, surprisingly a Led Zeppelin and Beatles vinyl was in the mix. Logan could remember seeing these groups on flyers, billboards, commercials, etc. New groups with a lot of potential. Now most of them were just another part of history.

Ororo sighed as a wave of nostalgia hit her. She held a vinyl close, smelling her father’s distinct cologne on it. She wished they didn’t stop making it. “I can hear my father singing to my mother now, inviting her to dance with him,” She smiled while reminiscing about her past. “She would always decline at first, but she would give in at some point, getting up and saying something like “only one song” in her thick accent,”

She ran her fingers through her hair, she thought about letting it grow out, at least the sides. Then she could do a bob cut or another short hairstyle again. Maybe a stylish mullet, or letting it just grow out. She put thinking about possible hair styles on hold and got back to the story she was telling Logan.

“They would begin dancing, singing, laughing, all over the living room. Next thing you know, I would join in, singing and dancing off-beat to love songs I wouldn’t understand until years later,”

Logan thought about how adorable that scene probably was. He wouldn’t mind having a little family of his own to dance with. He always thought about settling down somewhere with ‘Ro, having some kids, even adopting a dog or two. But he knew that they both weren’t ready, at least not right now. 

She stood up and placed the box back under her bed.

“Dance with me Logan.”

She did a very simple dance while waiting for him to join in. He hesitated at first before giving in. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, not leaving any room for Jesus. 

She ignored the smell of alcohol and tobacco smoke coming from him and closed her eyes, indulging herself in the music and slowly melting in his cold arms.

“‘Ro.” 

”Hmm?” She opened her eyes and made direct eye contact with him.

Those damn eyes. He felt like a guilty dog that couldn’t look at its owner. Why did he feel so guilty? It was nothing. He was stressing over nothing. He would leave, handle his business, and come back. Everything would be fine because it always works out in the end. Right?

He placed a kiss on her lips instead of saying what he desperately needed to say. The soft soul playing in the background and candles lit around the room happened to be a perfect mood setter anyway. She kissed him back harder like she had been starving for one.

It didn’t take long before she was straddling him, her robe was untied and slid off of her shoulders, leaving everything but her backside exposed. She rode him to the rhythm of “Hey Love!” by the Delfonics, both savoring each movement she made. This time was different. It wasn’t quick or rough, being just enough for them to satisfy their sexual craving. It felt more personal, more intimate. She looked more vulnerable as she kept her eyes closed and her head back, trying to keep her cries of pleasure at a minimum.

The weather outside began to pick up as she picked up her pace. Logan could tell that she was close to her climax and he was too, even though he wasn’t doing much besides resting his hands on her hips, watching her go, and complimenting her here and there.

She slowly revealed her milky white eyes as the weather got more intense. The rain picked up and violent wind flung her slightly cracked windows all the way open as she began to moan louder, no longer caring who or what heard. She was going to kick herself later for messing with the weather like this, but this was the first time she had been truly pleased and not just satisfied in a while. She couldn’t help it, and Logan’s moans (that sounded like music to her ears) didn’t help.

The weather calmed down with Ororo as she finished. She got off Logan and laid beside him, quickly drifting off to sleep, hoping that he would stay in bed this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I made a playlist to go with this work! I’ll be updating it with each chapter. I only have it on YouTube but I could probably put it together on Spotify, Apple Music, etc.  
> << https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMx83M7lguMFIiJv6Bx76sNPN3Y_so3oM >>


End file.
